


small talk big thoughts

by faithandbuffy



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mid 5x12, make them canon dc u cowards, wish more people wrote for them because I do not have the skills to do them justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithandbuffy/pseuds/faithandbuffy
Summary: Zari and Charlie have a quiet moment at the frat party. During 5x12.
Relationships: Charlie/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	small talk big thoughts

Charlie weaved in and out of the college kids, dodging drinks and scanning the room until her eyes fell on the person she was searching for. Zari was perched on the stairs, her hands fiddling with her phone, but her eyes staring vacantly on the floor. 

“Thought I’d find you at the centre of all this, Z!” Charlie raised her voice slightly over the music, and Zari’s eyes jumped towards her as if she’d only just realised she was surrounded by people. 

“Don’t you thrive on the party lifestyle?” Charlie continued, sitting on the stair next to her, and trying not to let her gaze wander downwards from Zari’s face. 

Zari sighed, “usually yes. Parties are my whole thing, I just-” she ran a hand through her hair distractedly, “I feel guilty enjoying myself when I know that Behrad is still gone. He'd love to be here right now, parties are kind of his thing too…were his thing.”

For the first time this evening, Zari had let her cool facade crack. She looked so lost in that moment that Charlie put a hand on her knee and looked up at her. “Z...I wish I knew what to say to you. I loved Behrad too. Usually, I’d suggest drinking to forget but you don’t drink so I’m kind of out of ideas.”

This at least made Zari smile weakly. “You know, I’ve always wondered what being drunk feels like. Must be nice to cut loose for a few hours.”

Charlie shrugged, glad for the change of subject. “Well, a good shag will do that for you too. Or weed. Or-” 

“It will?”

“Huh? What will do what?”

“A good...you know, ‘shag’,” Zari said, gesturing her hands at the unfamiliar word. “It makes you feel better? Makes you forget for a while?”

“It can do,” Charlie replied slowly, not wanting to say anything that would make Zari clam up again, “what are you getting at Z? You never had sex before is that it?” 

Zari laughed nervously, not catching Charlie’s eyes. “Not good sex, no! Genuinely in my experience, sex is something majorly overhyped, for men’s benefit only. I mean obviously I know other people say they have fun but-”

“Fun?” Charlie interrupted incredulously, “Jesus christ Z! Sex is amazing. If you're with the right person.”

“Yeah, like who?” Suddenly Zari’s gaze was no longer flitting about the hallway nervously - her eyes were locked straight onto Charlie’s, chin raised like she was challenging her. It seemed like the party melted away for a moment, their eye contact never wavering, and Charlie was becoming increasingly aware of how close they were sitting and realised that her hand had been on Zari’s thigh for more than two minutes. 

And then a frat guy stumbled up the stairs, his drink sloshing over the cup onto Zari’s lap. 

“You idiot!” she yelled, jumping up in surprise, “this skirt is designer!” 

Charlie laughed at her outrage and stood up too, aware of the thick tension between them evaporating. “Come on Z, let’s go and get you cleaned up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna turn this into smut but I just do not have the skills, please can somebody write some more fics for them I'm begging on my knees.


End file.
